Best friends boyfriend
by daisy'sdaisy
Summary: Luigi gets a new girlfriend! Guess who? Daisy of course! Wonder what happens when Mario get a little tired of Peach and want some... I don't know... flower power? read and review! Teen just 2 b safe! Dedicated to Kelly14259!
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet and peaceful all throughout the magnificent Mushroom Kingdom. The birds weren't chirping, the Toads and Toadettes weren't working, and everything was perfect until…

"Peach!" Mario yelled as he walked out of her pink bedroom, "Can you do anything by yourself?! You act as if you're useless, and I'm beginning to believe it!"

Peach followed him out of her room, tears forming in her eyes, "Mario please, I'm sorry!" she fell to the ground crying. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please forgive me!"

Mario, being the understanding and caring hero he is, immediately felt bad and ran to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Mario."

"You're welcome Peachy." He responded, " All I want is to know that you can defend yourself when I'm not around; and to know that you won't ask me to do some absurd task like: modeling your clothes for you, or fluffing your pillow every 5 seconds, and reading Toadstool weekly magazine to you. You can read right?"

"Of course I can Mario! I'm not stupid!" she giggled.

" Well…" Mario joked.

"Mario!" Peach gasp as she fake punched his arm.

"Joking Peach!" he said innocently.

They then hugged and kissed. That's when Luigi came through the door. He had little hearts in his eyes as he walked up the stairs where Peach and Mario were making out. They suddenly looked up and jumped.

"Sorry Luigi," Peach said as she blushed, " We… uh… didn't see you there…"

"No problem guys," Luigi said as he bumped into the wall like a drunkie, " _I've_ got a girlyfriend!"

"An imaginary one?" Mario teased.

"NO!" Luigi said defensively, "Well… I'm pretty sure she's real. She's super cool, super funny, super-"

"Is she hot?" Mario interrupted. Peach just glared at him, but he didn't notice.

" In my eyes, she's a goddess sent from heaven that had dove into the pool of eternal beauty!" Luigi sighed as he stared off into space.

Peach gasped at his choice of words, " Luigi, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard any guy say!"

"I know!" he said as he skipped, literally skipped, off into his room.

Peach gave Mario a look that said, _Is he really related to you? _Mario just shrugged it off like it was nothing and helped Peach off the floor. Suddenly, Luigi's door flew open, and out popped Luigi.

"I forgot to tell you guys, she's coming over in 10 minutes, so get ready!" He said happily, " and don't embarrass me, or else I will kill you. Bye!"

HEY! Daisy's daisy here! Here is my 5th fanfic/songfic I know I'm really into music and stuff and that might get annoying! There are more chapters just in case you didn't know. So what I want to do at the end of each chapter is ask you guys and gals a question on anything. Like this chapters question is, If you ha a boyfriend/girlfriend, what would they be like? What's there name? and etc!

Leave a review on anything! If you want to flame me go ahead, it's just a story!

LOVE YA BYE!

P.S. I don't own any of these characters! And those of you who watch Shane Dawson, I guess I kinda copied him…BYE!


	2. uh oh

5 minutes later

Luigi was running all over his room trying to get ready. He grabbed his comb to brush his hair, he changed his outfit for the 12th time, and he still thought he needed more.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my freaking' god! She's going to break up with me! What if I say the wrong thing? What if she doesn't like my clothes? What if Peach and Mario show her my baby photos?! Oh no my life is ruined!" Luigi cried.

Mario happened to walk in and shook his head.

"What is up with all this ruckus?" he asked, "Hmm ruckus? Such a smart person word. Oh sorry, why are you causing so much ruckus?"

"Because," Luigi started, "she's going to come over any minute and I'm not even ready!"

Mario raised his eyebrow, and looked at his brother head to toe. He had a green polo shirt with blue jeans, and dress shoes. The only thing missing was his hat, which he refused to wear. DING DONG DING!

"Oh no," Luigi panicked, "She's here! Mario, do me a solid and answer the door please?!"

"Luigi," Mario put his hand on the little Mario bros' shoulder, " I don't need to do you a solid. You're my bro, I love you man. Now calm down, take a deep breath. You got this."

Mario turned around and exited the room.

"If this girl is really that into Luigi, she must be pretty ugly!" Mario chuckled in his head.

"Thanks Mario." He murmured to himself.

Mario was descending down the stairs when he saw Peach talking to the girl already. He could see she was wearing orange jeans with a yellow hoodie, but couldn't see her face. The most peculiar thing about her was that she was wearing a tiara on her head. His curiosity level was growing with each step.

"Wow, I never thought of all people you would end up with Luigi!" Peach exclaimed shocked.

"Are you saying that there's something wrong with Weegie?" the girl questioned, her arms crossed.

"No, I didn't mean that. I just meant that based on what I know about you, I thought you would be into bad boys, not shy guys." Peach explained.

"Oh," She then noticed Mario making his way towards them, " Peach, uh, do you know the young man who is walking right to us?"

Peach looked back and saw whom she was talking about.

"Oh yeah." She grabbed Mario's arm and guided him to the girl. Once he got a clear look at the girl, his heart fluttered a little.

"This is Mario, my _boyfriend_," Peach put a little bit more emphasis on boyfriend, " And Mario, this is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland!"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Peach, how many times do I have to tell you my name isn't princess, so stop calling me that? Pleasure to meet you Mario." Daisy held out her hand and Mario kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess, I mean Daisy." He tried to charm her.

"Yeah…" Daisy pulled her hand back and gave peach a, _What's he doing?,_ look, "Anyways, where's Luigi?"

"Right here Daisy!" he yelled as he rushed down the stairs. Maybe he should've looked where he was going cause he missed a step and sprawled down the stairs. Each time he hit a step, Daisy, Mario, and Peach would cringe up their faces. When he reached the final step, Daisy ran to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I am now that you're here!" he replied while rubbing his aching head.

"Aw, Lou! You always know what to say to a girl!"

"Well you're not just any girl Dais."

This touched Daisy, so she kissed him right on his lips! Mario was super surprised and confused by this.

"How can she like Luigi better than me? I'm funny, sexy, and well lets face it, I'm irresistible!" Mario thought to himself.

Peach just clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Now that is love that will last forever. Just like ours!" Peach sighed.

Once they were done, Luigi's legs turned into jelly, and the hearts formed in his eyes again.

"I- I'll go make some refreshments! P-Peach, c-could you help me in the k-kitchen?" He stuttered.

"Sure thing Luigi. Mario, entertain our guest while you guys are waiting." Peach ordered.

"You bet I will!" Mario talked to himself.

"Anything for the guests," he responded. Once they were out of sight, Mario bowed down to Daisy and asked, "May I escort you into the living room my lady?"

Since Daisy was pretty polite, she agreed. Mario gladly took her hand and led her to the couch in the living room. He showed her to a seat and then he sat down right next to her.


	3. Song Time

Daisy shifted in her seat a little, which only made Mario scoot closer. She sighed and then finally built up enough confidence to talk to him.

"So Mario," Daisy commented, "how long have you known Peach?"

"Uh… I don't know? Long time?" Mario hunched his back, put his elbows on his knees, and rested his head as he stared at Daisy. "Do you mind me saying that you look like a goddess sent from heaven who has dove into the lake of eternal beauty?"

"Yeah, a little. Considering that I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend." Daisy stated.

"I guess so. I got a question for you. If you could date any guy in this castle, besides Luigi, who would it be?" Mario asked.

"And I've got a question for you! What would you want to be hit with: my foot or my fist?" Daisy threatened.

"Ooh you're a feisty one aren't ya? I find that really hot and attractive!" Mario complimented.

" What? No, just no Mario! I'm in love with Luigi, and you're supposed to be in love with Peach!" Daisy demanded.

"Why don't you ditch that loser brother of mine, and hang out with a real man like me?!" Mario asked.

"First of all, Luigi is not a loser. Second, since when are you two brothers? Luigi is nice, funny, and hot, while you're the complete opposite!" Daisy argued.

"How can you say that with a straight face? Luigi isn't even 3 times the man I am!" Mario fought back.

"Luigi is a least 10 times the man you are! Get away from me!" Daisy stood up and folded her arms.

Mario stood up too. He walked behind Daisy and wrapped his arms around here, and started to sway back and forth. Daisy pulled away from his grasp and glared at him. Mario didn't see this. Instead he took this as opportunity. He leaned in and kissed Daisy! Daisy was taking back by his move and nerve. She pushed him off of her and he fell onto the couch. Daisy started to walk away from him, but he followed her into the corner.

"Mario," Daisy voice was growing, "I don't like you. I'm in love with Luigi."

"Yeah, that's nice," he stated, "Now how about another kissing session?"

Daisy panicked. He pushed here into the corner. Now what could save her? Suddenly, out of nowhere, music came in. Daisy saw this as her chance to get away from Mario. She took a deep breath and…

It's so pathetic, don't know what to do

Cause now you got me cornered in the room

Picture moment and now I'm screwed

Hey, don't tell me I'm beautiful

Cause I don't want to hear it from you

Are you kidding?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

What you thinking?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

Don't try to tell me it's okay

Don't try to make me play your game

Boy, you're tripping

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

Are you mental, I don't know what to say

Cause now you got me, got me in the way

I'm gonna tell her, I got nothing to hide

Hey, I really hope she figures it out

I hope she won't take your side

Are you kidding?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

What you thinking?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

Don't try to tell me it's okay

Don't try to make me play your game

Boy, you're tripping

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

You put me in a, put me in a situation

Put me in a, put me in a situation

I never wanted to be part of this equation

But you put me in a, put me in a situation

She ought to know, she can do better, better

So you ought to go cause I would never, never

I really hope some time this happens to you

I hope you know that this is now what I do

I hope she knows that she is way too good

I hope she breaks your heart

They way I know she should

Cause you're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

Are you kidding?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

You're my best friend's boyfriend

What you thinking?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Don't try to tell me it's okay

Don't try to make me play your game

Boy, you're tripping

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Are you kidding?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

You're my best friend's boyfriend

What you thinking?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

What you thinking?

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Don't try to tell me it's okay

Don't try to make me play your game

Boy, you're tripping

You're my best friend's boyfriend

Best friend's boyfriend

You put me in a, put me in a situation

Put me in a, put me in a situation

I never wanted to be part of this equation

But you put me in a, put me in a situation

Hey guys sorry I forgot to post a question 4 the last chapter but here it is!

Chapter 2 Question!

If someone you didn't know fell down some stairs, what would you do?

walk away like nothing happened

Help them up and ask if they're okay

Point and laugh at them

Or other

Chapter 3 question!

If your BFF's boy friend/ girlfriend started to hit on you, what would you do?

Leave your answer in the review box!

Thanx! Ciao!


	4. He's just to committed to her

"Okay gosh I get it," Mario said as he rubbed the back of his head, " If you didn't like me then you could've just told me instead of singing a whole song about it!"

Daisy was about to kill him but was interrupted when Peach came out into the living room.

"Snacks are ready!" She sang.

As they were walking in the kitchen, Mario whispered to Daisy, "I'll be waiting." Then, he skipped up to Peach and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled in response. Daisy was disgusted.

"Peach doesn't deserve to be put through this torture," Daisy mumbled.

"What torture?" Luigi asked curiously.

Daisy didn't realize that she was talking that loud. "Oh nothing sweetie. What did you make?" She tried to change the subject.

" Just the simple snacks and stuff: sandwiches, lemonade, veggies, and lasagna. But anyways, you said that Peach shouldn't be out through this torture, what was that about?" Luigi questioned.

"I'll tell you later. Now we eat." Daisy ordered as she led him into the kitchen. Being the gentleman Luigi was, he pulled out the chair for Daisy to sit in. Luigi was about to sit next her, but Mario beat him to it.

"Well that was kind of rude!" Daisy stated while she folded her arms.

"It's okay Dais," Luigi walked to the seat on the other side of Daisy, " He's just happy to have met you."

"Yeah I'm sure of it," Daisy muttered as she scooted her chair closer to Luigi.

"Oh my, I almost forgot," Peach cleaned her mouth with a napkin, "I was thinking that we could all play a game of tennis after this. What do you say Mario?"

"I can't wait to see my pretty lady in a tennis outfit," Mario looked at Peach, then through a smirk in Daisy's direction.

Daisy glared with disgust. She wasn't paying attention to her drink, and she knocked it all over her lap. With a gasp, Daisy stood up.

"Oh no! I'll go get some napkins!" and with that Luigi ran off to the cabinet.

"Princess," Mario suavely said to Daisy, " allow me to help out."

Daisy had no choice but to have the older Mario brother help. Daisy sat down in her seat while Mario took off his hat and got on his knees next to Daisy. Daisy was curious about what he was doing.

Mario smiled and whispered, " Ready to have some fun?"

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then Mario worked his magic!

He took his hat and wiped her thigh up and down! Peach was completely oblivious to what was going on, and carried on with her meal. Daisy made sure no one was looking and took Mario's hat and slapped him with it.

"Ow!" Mario cried.

Peach turned all her attention to Mario now, "Sweetie, what happened?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Daisy quickly explained, "He just hit his head when he was getting out from the table. Isn't that right, Mario?

Mario gave Peach a fake smile and nodded his "injured" head.

Luigi rushed back into the kitchen, with a whole load of paper towels. "Here Daisy! I got you different kinds cause I didn't know which one you would prefer! I have Charmin Ultra Strong, Bounty, Scott-"

Daisy brought a finger to Luigi's mouth and calmed him down immediately. "It's all right Luigi. We already got it taken care of."

Luigi just nodded and sighed a happy sigh.

"So," Daisy continued, " shall we get into our tennis outfits?"

In unison, everyone yelled, "Yeah!"

IN MARIO'S ROOM

The boys were getting dress in the appropriate attire. Luigi wearing his green and white tennis shorts and matching top. While Mario wore the same thing, except in red and white.

Luigi started to freak out!

"I just don't know if I can handle seeing Daisy in such a small amount of clothing!" he paced around the room.

"Neither can I!" His brother agreed while putting on his tennis shoes.

Not really hearing a word his brother had just spoke; Luigi continued on, " I mean I've only known her for a short time now!"

Mario started to daydream about Daisy in her outfit; he started to speak out loud. "Imagine those long, sexy legs, her cream colored skin beautiful, and her magnificent auburn hair flowing in the wind! And her full lips just amazing! Every inch of her is perfection!"

Luigi then had a nervous breakdown, " Ahhhhhhh! I can't do it Mario! I just can't!" Poor Luigi fell against the wall and curled up into a ball.

Mario then had an awesome plan(for his benefit only). He walked over to his bro.

"I know what you mean," he started to rub his brother's back, " think about it. You guys are on the same team, and your tied. Just when you're about to win, you see Daisy. She smiles kindly at you, and you drop your racket and the ball flies past you! You guys lose. Then what does Daisy do? She breaks up with you and crushes your heart. Such a shame." Mario walked away, "I guess we'll find out what happens today!"

Luigi was now terrifed, "Wait, Mario!"

Mario couldn't help but smile. He knew his brother fell for his plan.

"Mario," Luigi looked at his brother with despair, " can you please be on Daisy's team?! Pretty pretty please?!",

"Well…" He "thought", " Anything to help out my little bro."

"Thanks Mar!" Luigi hugged him.

Mario hugged back, "Anytime bro, anytime"

MEANWHILE IN PEACH'S ROOM

" Oh, Daisy! Now that you have a boyfriend we can do everything together! We can play tennis, go on dates, horseback riding, and even do each other's nails!"

Daisy really didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh…. Yeah. Whatever you want Peach. So how's your relationship with Mario? Has he been cheating? I mean I wouldn't know anything about if he was cheating! Do you know if he's cheating on you or not?!"

Peach looked at Daisy with a confused expression on her face, then she started to laugh. "Hahaha, oh Daisy. Mario would never dream of cheating on me! After all, who would he cheat on? You? Haha, no offense!"

Daisy didn't know what to say. Her brain was telling her to tell Peach about what a jerk-a-saures rex Mario was. But her heart told her to shut up and not mess with Peach's emotions.

Daisy summoned up her best fake laugh, "Teehee none taken?" Daisy asked sort of.

Hey guy's and gal's! Long time no see! I broke my arm on March 5 and it sucks! I was playing my basketball game and I was going in for a lay-up when a girl pushed me and I fell! I broke my left forearm. Both bones, radius and ulna! So gross! My arm looked like a staircase! It was at an 80-degree angle! Crazy right? I'm in a cast now and it sucks. Anyways, enough about me! Here is the question of the chapter!

Have you ever broken a bone? If so which one and how? If not, be lucky not to be a cripple like I am right now ;)

Until next time, Be safe, Be responsible, and Be respectful! Now go have a tremendous Thursday!

(that's on my school broadcast)

CIAO!XOXOXO


End file.
